


From the soul and the grace

by Castiel_Who



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Rape/Non-con References, Torture, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Who/pseuds/Castiel_Who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prima di prendere in considerazione di toccarlo, il cacciatore lo osservò con un’aria assorta degna di un ebete, facendo ridere di gusto il moccioso; le piccole e allo stesso tempo carnose labbra si tesero mostrando le gengive rosee e del tutto prive di denti, le guanciotte acquistarono il colore e la forma di una pesca matura. Era ridicolo. Proprio come tutti i mocciosi. Che poi, cosa aveva da ridere? Dean avrebbe preferito piangere, al suo posto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

Al mondo c’erano cose inconcepibili persino per un cacciatore che in vita sua aveva visto apocalisse, inferno e paradiso. Tali esperienze erano, certamente, state capaci di insegnare a non smettere mai di stupirsi di qualsiasi cosa, ma, diavolo, questo era veramente troppo anche per lui. Nemmeno uno zombie che si fosse messo a ballare il tip-tap lo avrebbe sconvolto di più e, tanto per peggiorare il suo umore, non poteva nemmeno sperare che fosse stato commesso un terribile errore. Tanto bastava a mandarlo fuori di testa. E c’era vicino, molto vicino.

Perché non era possibile che un poveraccio che si era spaccato la schiena di duro lavoro per tutta la giornata, dovesse trovare altro di cui preoccuparsi proprio sul pezzo di arredamento finalizzato all’umano riposo.

Più precisamente, la fonte del problema si trovava nel piccolo spazio fra i due cuscini appositamente sistemati come una comoda culla. A prima vista apparve come un fagotto di coperte abbandonate lì per puro caso, ma, avvicinandosi a poco a poco, l’evidenza sbugiardava ogni vana teoria. L’unica via di scampo plausibile che poteva avere alla vista delle coperte dotate di movimento loro, poteva essere solo uno strano effetto causato da qualche birra di troppo. A quel punto poteva dirsi veramente alla frutta. Come se ciò non bastasse, inoltre, il giovane non fece in tempo a sperare di aver trovato un motel tanto squallido da potersi trovare in compagnia dei topi. Sul serio, andarsene a dormire da qualche altra parte sarebbe stato il male minore.

Purtroppo, però, qualcuno ai piani alti doveva essere in vena di scherzi veramente pessimi, a discapito del suo già sufficientemente provato cervello. Quando fu abbastanza vicino a quel piccolo ammasso di stoffa, ne scostò un lembo senza provare veramente il desiderio di sapere cosa nascondesse. Se trattenne il fiato, non fu per lo stupore, ma solo per non imprecare maledicendo tutti gli dei possibili e immaginabili. Dopo tutto, forse era il caso di trattenersi davanti a un dannatissimo bambino, o anche no. Definirlo bambino era pure troppo, dannazione. Quello era un _neonato_! Uno di quei piccoli demoni che non fanno altro che mangiare, dormire e cacare, facendo andare avanti i genitori a flebo di caffeina. Se era uno scherzo, e un’illusa parte di lui continuava a sperarlo, chiunque ne fosse l’artefice era dotato di pessimo gusto. 

Prima di prendere in considerazione di toccarlo, il cacciatore lo osservò con un’aria assorta degna di un ebete, facendo ridere di gusto il moccioso; le piccole e allo stesso tempo carnose labbra si tesero mostrando le gengive rosee e del tutto prive di denti, le guanciotte acquistarono il colore e la forma di una pesca matura. Era ridicolo. Proprio come tutti i mocciosi. Che poi, cosa aveva da ridere? Dean avrebbe preferito piangere, al suo posto. «E tu chi diavolo sei? » Domandò prima di darsi un colpo alla fronte. Veramente si aspettava che quel soldo di cacio gli rispondesse?

Lo tirò su per le ascelle e lo tenne ben lontano da sé, o almeno il più possibile. Dal canto suo, questi emise un gridolino divertito che lo fece sorridere impercettibilmente. _Impercettibilmente_ , okay?

«Qual è la persona dotata di un cervello funzionante che lascerebbe mai un marmocchio a me? » Ancora una volta, avrebbe potuto attendere un eternità, la risposta ai suoi interrogativi sarebbe risultata un monosillabo privo di senso. Il tempo delle grandi chiacchierate era molto lontano. Non che gli dispiacesse un granché; in certe situazioni era meglio parlare da soli, che avere la cruda realtà sbattuta in faccia come uno schiaffo. Osservandolo con maggiore attenzione poté attribuirgli, a occhio e croce, un massimo di quattro, forse cinque settimane.

«Quella che non sa più cosa fare per evitarlo. » Rispose una voce alle sue spalle, e per poco Dean non lo lasciò cadere per rispondere al primo istinto di estrarre la pistola.

In compenso, con i nervi a fiori di pelle, si voltò verso colui che aveva parlato. «Che cazzo, Cass! Cos’è, vuoi farmi uscire completamente di testa? Cosa vuoi dire con questa tua entrata a effetto? » Complimenti a Castiel, che era riuscito a adirarlo in un petosecondo. Evidentemente era una sua capacità innata come il teletrasporto o la telecinesi. Veramente molto utile, se il suo intento era far rinchiudere Dean in un manicomio, o farsi prendere a pugni.

L’angelo, dal volto già visibilmente provato, si accigliò visibilmente e i tratti si indurirono in un modo che Dean si era visto riservare di rado. «Non dovresti usare un simile linguaggio in presenza di un infante. » Ribatté secco, avvicinandosi al soggetto diretto interessato. L’impermeabile svolazzò leggermente smuovendo l’aria intorno a sé, carica di un’esotica tensione così densa che quasi si poteva tagliare con il coltello.

Al ricordo irritante che gli balzava alla mente fastidioso come una mosca che batte insistentemente contro il vetro della finestra, Dean trattenne il respiro, come se in questo modo la finestra potesse aprirsi e liberarlo dal fastidio. Con un certo sforzo, riuscì a scacciarlo e concentrarsi su ciò che al momento era _veramente_ importante. «Non evitare il discorso, figlio di puttana, voglio sapere cosa hai a che care con questa storia! Che cosa _io_ ho a che vedere con le tue stronzate angeliche! »

Castiel fissò per un lungo momento la delicata creatura, fragile come la porcellana, nelle forti mani del cacciatore. Il blu degli occhi, reso più cupo da chissà quale pensiero, quasi rifletteva una forma talmente potente di sentimento che era ben difficile da reprimere e nascondere nel profondo della sua grazia. Con la stessa espressione, si voltò verso Dean; una richiesta di muta comprensione e fiducia che aleggiava nell’aria.

« Che succede, Cass? » Chiese con maggior gentilezza, aspettandosi di migliorare l’atmosfera opprimente che si era gradualmente instaurata. 

«Abbi cura di lui, Dean. » Fu tutto quello che disse l’angelo, prima di sparire con un sommesso battito d’ali. Il cacciatore si ritrovò al punto di partenza, quel pennuto lo aveva lasciato solo come un coglione. Se poco prima l’aria contrita di quell’approfittatore lo aveva ammorbidito, ora il suo ricordo lo faceva infervorare ancora di più.

«Brutto Stronzo! » Imprecò maledicendolo in qualsiasi variante della lingua gli venisse in mente. Abbassò lo sguardo, inarcando un sopraciglio alla fastidiosa reazione del piccolo batuffolo avvolto nel cotone. Era il tipico riso ridicolo di chi non ha nemmeno un accenno di dente. «Oh, lo trovi divertente, non è vero? » Sbuffò sonoramente e lo ripose dove lo aveva trovato, iniziando a valutare tutti i pro e i contro della situazione. In assenza dei primi, - sul serio, era mai possibile che ve ne potessero essere? – proiettò la mente alle peggiori ipotesi quali di bambini trovati sotto un cavolo e cicogne con una probabile ernia. Dannazione; che se ne faceva un fottuto angelo di un riempipannolini bavoso? E, domanda impertinente, perché mai doveva prendersene cura proprio _lui_? Se si fosse trattato di uno scherzo macchinato dall’ennesimo cazzone con le ali, per sarebbe stata la volta buona di iniziare seriamente a dedicarsi alla caccia all’angelo.

Afferrò svogliatamente il giacchetto appeso casualmente all’attaccapanni e tornò indietro. «Andiamo a fare rifornimenti. » Si arrestò per un momento, bloccato nel tentativo di cercare un nome che non si azzardava a sfiorare la sua memoria; altra cosa di cui ringraziare il sempre affabile Mr. Castiel. Non dette nemmeno troppa importanza alla vaga sensazione che si era affacciata alla sua mente come una brezza fugace che sussurrava parole confuse e sconosciute più simili a farfuglii insensati e lontani, che ad altro. A cacciare del tutto lo stravagante consigliere invisibile furono gli occhi spalancati del piccolo, il capo inclinato in un piglio innaturalmente attento. Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.

«Ma certo, se non ti porto io, tu non arrivi nemmeno alla porta del bagno, ovviamente. » Malgrado desiderasse sciogliere la tensione che si era creata in lui, fingere di poter parlare con qualcuno più pronto a un botta e risposta non fu di aiuto alcuno. Lo prese in braccio guardandolo con sospetto e circospezione. «Sbavami addosso e giuro che ti lascio davanti al primo porticato che trovo. » Lo ammonì, alzando un dito davanti al visino del bimbo. Uscendo, si chiese se il suo amico angelo non avesse qualche serio problema mentale, dal momento che a una simile follia non vedeva disponibili altre spiegazioni.

 

~~~

 

Forse avrebbe dovuto portarlo a un orfanotrofio, magari propinando una menzogna abbastanza credibile da risolvere la questione senza eccessivi problemi. Per quanto stesse facendo lavorare le suo povere e arrugginite rotelle a ritmi indecenti, non gli veniva in mente niente di utile. Un’altra opzione possibile poteva essere procurarsi una bella cesta di vimini e lasciarlo davanti a un portone proprio come aveva minacciato di fare poco prima. Sarebbe stata la migliore delle soluzioni: nessuna spiegazione da dare e tutta la responsabilità caricata in mano a degli estranei. Valutò tutti i vantaggi che ne sarebbero conseguiti, accarezzandoli come se fossero la sua _bambina_ , ma smise di cantare vittoria non appena si ricordò le parole di Castiel; _abbi cura di lui, Dean_.

Lo maledisse per la miliardesima volta, per il modo in cui riusciva sempre a influenzare le sue decisioni anche senza accorgersene e perché la capacità di lasciarlo senza alternative o solo la possibilità di dissentire era un dono che si poteva avere solo innato, impossibile da acquisire con il tempo. Tante cose poteva dire su Castiel, l’apparente beata innocenza di chi ha visto ben poco del mondo come lo intendono gli adulti era visibile in ogni sua reazione di fronte alle battute più banali e scontate, la sua boria spesso si manifestava con conseguenze distruttive per chi gli stava attorno, ma non poteva dirsi stupido. Per niente stupido. Tutt’altro, non gli era difficile vederlo come un diavolo tentatore, anziché un immacolato angelo; che lo folgorasse un fulmine, se non lo credeva veramente! Quel maledetto essere venuto dal settimo cielo sarebbe stata la sua rovina e lo sapeva benissimo, nessun dubbio a riguardo.

Quindi, nonostante i risentimenti che aveva al momento, lo avrebbe tenuto con sé, proteggendolo a costo della sua stessa vita senza farsi troppe domande – o meglio, ignorandole come si cerca di ignorare una tentazione peccaminosa – che non avrebbero avuto risposta. Il motivo non era del tutto chiaro nemmeno a lui, e probabilmente l’unico a saperlo era il solo Castiel. Quel maledetto lo conosceva più di quanto desiderasse, spaventoso come l’inferno. Il che era abbastanza per terrorizzarlo; la sensazione che nemmeno Sam lo sapesse leggere in questo modo lo sfiorava come un tocco gelido su ogni terminazione nervosa della spina dorsale, impalpabile, eppure presente. Non gradiva il modo in cui i ricordi tornavano in continuazione per portalo alla realtà nonostante la risolutezza che impiegava per scacciarli e concentrarsi sulla strada che lo stava conducendo a casa di Bobby.

Il contatto con le dita lunghe e affusolate, i sospiri che ne derivarono e che lo percossero nell’intimo come una scarica elettrica, tutto stva tornando inconfondibilmente vivido come se fosse stato premuto il tasto replay della sua memoria. Poteva memorizzare il ritmo della frequenza del proprio battito cardiaco e il ritmo dei suoi ansiti di puro benessere come se li stesse vivendo proprio in questo momento. Chiuse gli occhi e si concesse due respiri profondi, prima di riaprirli e concentrarsi sull’asfalto che sfilava omogeneo, tornato alla realtà.

Si girò verso i sedili posteriori dove trovò il bambino ancora addormentato, le piccole labbra rosa incurvate da un sorriso infantile. Dean non poté fare a meno di chiedersi cosa stesse sognando, quali immagini felici potessero essere evocate da una mente ancora così poco sviluppata. Forse si trattava del volto dei suoi genitori. Domandarsi dove fossero quei due disgraziati non era semplicemente legittimo, no, era obbligatorio. Quando tutta la situazione si fosse fatta chiara avrebbe avuto una bella chiacchierata da fare con loro, poco ma sicuro. Non che la sua fosse mai stata una famiglia modello di quelle che si vedono in quelle stupide commedie che le reti televisive mandano in onda a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte, ma almeno i suoi genitori non si sarebbero mai fatti fregare i figli da sotto il naso, nemmeno da un fottutissimo angelo. Da non crederci, lui che avrebbe fatto la paternale su come ci si deve comportare a una coppia di genitori inetti. 


	2. Capitolo 2

Castiel si riscosse dalle proprie occupazioni, controvoglia. Nonostante l’impegno che dedicava alla riordinazione del paradiso, senza lesinare nemmeno su se stesso, il tempo scorreva infinito senza distinzione fra i giorni e le ore, come nell’oblio più totale, senza alcuna via di uscita. Così era il paradiso, e su esso si reggeva l’immortalità dei suoi angeli che vi vagavano eterei, svolgendo i propri compiti, impartiti dai propri superiori per ristabilire l’equilibrio di potere fra tutte le forze celesti.

Scoprire le ambizioni di Raphael e dei suoi fedeli seguaci non lo stupì, e così nemmeno la sua immediata reazione di ostacolarlo tirando fuori gli artigli come un felino pronto a balzare sulla propria ambita preda. Il potere di un arcangelo non era paragonabile a quello di un semplice angelo, così a Castiel non rimaneva altro che la rassegnazione, compagna che non gli offriva un briciolo di speranza, ma una sola scelta: “Unisciti a me o perisci”.

Sottomettersi all’arcangelo? Mai! Era così inaccettabile che non si sarebbe mai sottoposto al suo potere come un agnellino schiavo dei suoi voleri e ideali, totalmente discordi da quelli che avrebbe dovuto avere una creatura del cielo debita al bene. Ma non voleva neppure morire buttando via, senza darle alcun valore, la sua esistenza, il dono più grande che il Signore gli avesse mai fatto. Era questo il motivo per cui passava il suo tempo immortale isolato, ad osservare il passare dei giorni, pieni di lavoro, nonostante le promesse fatte al fratello maggiore.

Nella dimensione del Paradiso, non gli era possibile interagire con ciò che era terreno, ma il punto di vista rimaneva sempre quello di un osservatore invisibile e irraggiungibile. Fu lì, assorto dalla pura e semplice esistenza di ciò che aveva scoperto di amare più di qualsiasi altra cosa esistente in cielo o in terra, che avvertì per la prima volta, vicino a lui, la presenza di qualcosa di astratto. Affermare che fosse nei paraggi era, tuttavia, un’inesattezza, perché l’espressione che l’angelo avrebbe usato con più risolutezza era che esso, di qualunque cosa si trattasse, fosse con lui. Si scoprì sgomento per la forza con cui avvertiva la propria Grazia contorcersi e compattarsi come una sfera lucente e fulgida di pura essenza angelica, pronta a esplicarsi in tutta la sua travolgente potenza, quasi come se avesse preso il sopravvento sulla sua volontà.

Concentrandosi maggiormente su di essa, avvertì qualcosa che andava oltre il suo essere e di talmente possente da inebriarlo, estasiandolo dolcemente nel suo abbraccio. In Castiel, nella sua Grazia, era presente un’anima selvaggia e indomabile, capace di sbaragliare i mondi mentre si intrecciava e si fondeva con la sua essenza vitale come fosse una fitta rete di viticci. L’angelo non era sicuro di sapere cosa stesse accadendo, anzi, non ne aveva la minima idea. Poteva soltanto continuare a osservare passivamente, questa volta, prendendo come oggetto di interesse sé stesso in prima persona. A essere provata, era la sua pura essenza angelica e corporea.

 

***

 

«Cos’è quello? » Domandò il vecchio cacciatore, spalancando la porta e avviandosi dentro senza aspettarsi una risposta tempestiva e con un cipiglio rassegnato alle stramberie del figlio adottivo.

«Tu che dici? È un marmocchio. » Rispose semplicemente Dean, entrando velocemente.

«Grazie tante, non ci sarei mai arrivato. » Lo apostrofò Bobby.

Dean roteò gli occhi, spazientito. «Non ho bisogno delle tue battutine segaci, non sono esattamente dell’umore giusto. » Diceva il vero, senza contare le scarse ore di sonno che gli erano state concesse, In una simile circostanza, raggiungere un simile numero di ore di veglia non si rivelava più una grande impresa da perseguire, in confronto a ciò che avrebbe dovuto passare, se avesse avanzato un diverso approccio; nel tentativo di poter riposare quel tanto che bastava per avere una mente lucida.

«Su questo non c’è dubbio, ragazzo. » Bobby gli passò un bicchiere contenente un qualche alcolico da quattro soldi. «Da dove viene questo tuo piccolo amico? Nuovo compagno di caccia? » Domandò più accomodante, ma mantenendo pur sempre un certo tono sarcastico.

Il giovane scosse la testa. «Cass. Me lo ha affibbiato lui, dannato pennuto. » Si lasciò cadere sul divano, il fagotto di lenzuola ancora stretto con un braccio.

«Cosa ci fa un angelo con un neonato, invece? » Bobby lanciò un’occhiata alla borsa di Dean, più piena del solito.

«Vorrei proprio saperlo, ma non mi ha detto niente, nemmeno come si chiama. »

Il vecchio cacciatore scostò un lembo e lo studiò con attenzione clinica, quasi stesse guardando un manufatto antico, possibile fonte di minaccia. «Almeno non è lagnoso e ha dei begli occhi blu. » Osservò, allontanandosi verso la propria scrivania, come di consueto, colma di libri.

«Dopo esserti scolato due biberon di latte, saresti stato buono anche tu. » Senza pensarci, tese l’indice verso il faccino roseo che, da ore, attirava la sua attenzione. Una manina lo afferrò, le minuscole dita stringevano con una forza incredibile. Meravigliato da un simile impeto, Dean sorrise dolcemente, senza passare inosservato agli occhi attenti di Bobby.

«Ma guardati. Sembri una mammina premurosa; veramente toccante. » Con un sorriso di scherno, si portò una mano al petto, enfatizzando teatralmente la commozione che avrebbe dimostrato una qualsiasi nonna dalle lacrime facili.

Il giovane cacciatore lo fulminò con lo sguardo, poi scosse la testa con disappunto e ritrasse la mano, nonostante l’impertinente resistenza che incontrò. «Riuscirò a contattare Cass, a tutti i costi. Deve esserci sotto qualcosa di grosso, altrimenti non me lo avrebbe rifilato così, senza lo straccio di una spiegazione. »

«E come pensi di riuscirci, se non si è più fatto vedere in circolazione, dal giorno in cui abbiamo impedito l’apocalisse, fino a oggi? »

Questo non è esattamente vero. Al ricordo di come era andata, la schiena di Dean venne percorsa da un brivido. Ovviamente Bobby non ne sapeva niente e, se tutto fosse andato per il meglio, nemmeno sarebbe mai venuto a conoscenza dell’ultima visita che l’angelo gli aveva fatto.  «Dovrò pur tornare a camminare fra noi poveri mortali, prima o poi, anche solo per verificare che il suo nuovo amichetto sia ancora vivo e con il sottoscritto. » Ripensandoci, forse sarebbe stato meglio dimenticare, fare come se niente fosse mai accaduto. Eppure non ci riusciva: scordare la sensazione che il contatto con il corpo di Castiel aveva donato a ogni sua terminazione nervosa era impossibile. Non importava quanto si impegnasse a sopprimere quei ricordi bagnati e vaghi, il suo cervello non aveva intenzione di permetterglielo.

Il contenuto alcolino nelle sue vene, ci avrebbe scommesso, superava di gran lunga quello dei globuli rossi, quando i fatti lo sopraffecero con tutta la loro forza. Cristo santo, l’alcol lo aveva già reso abbastanza vulnerabile senza che a incasinargli il cervello ci pensasse anche quel gran approfittatore di Castiel, con i suoi maledettissimi sguardi blu e tentativi di comprensione. Va bene,  forse non era così pessimo, anzi, non lo era per niente, dannazione! Con un moto di inquietudine, dovette ammettere a se stesso che uno sguardo dell’angelo sarebbe stato abbastanza a farlo venire, anche senza l’aiuto degli alcolici. Non era sicuro se sentirsene eccitato o inorridito – il suo primo istinto di uomo era più propenso alla seconda opzione -, nonostante non ci fosse alcun dubbio su quale sentimento avesse prevalso sull’altro, quella notte lontana.

«Comunque, la situazione non mi piace. Se Cass si comporta in questo modo, c’è sicuramente qualcosa di importante che non vuole rivelare a nessuno. »

Bobby si accomodò e consultò un foglio ricolmo di fitte scritte accostate a numeri e titoli, una lista. «Quello che stai tenendo fra le braccia potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa. » Rimuginò, scorrendo il polpastrello calloso sulla carta.

Dean si accigliò per una frazione di secondo, poi annuì, pensieroso. «Non ho notato niente di strano in lui e, sinceramente, non saprei nemmeno da dove cominciare a cercare. » Scrutò il faccino rilassato in un’espressione serena e dormiente. Il sonno aveva vinto sulla vivacità di quegli occhi color mare e di quei risolini che risuonavano come centinaia di campanellini. Nel complesso, era adorabile, questo doveva pur concederglielo. «Non mostra nessuna anomalia, voglio dire. » Puntualizzò.

Bobby alzò un sopracciglio, scettico. «Non ti starai già affezionando al poppante, vero? »

«Io? No, certo che no. Sarebbe assurdo, visto e considerato che non so chi siano i suoi genitori o di come diavolo si chiami. » Ribatté indignato il cacciatore. Per chi lo aveva preso, una femminuccia in preda a istinti materni?

«Bene, perché devi mantenerti obbiettivo. Se la questione ha a che fare con Castiel, c’è un’altissima probabilità che si tratti di qualcosa di ben poco umano. » Disse Bobby con una nota di rassicurazione, gli occhi fissi in quelli stanchi e sfiancati di Dean.

«Lo so, Bobby. Non c’è bisogno che tu mi faccia la parafrasi delle tue raccomandazioni. » Rispose più acido di quanto avrebbe desiderato. Non che non fosse mai scontroso, dentro o fuori l’ambito familiare, ma, quando gli venivano dimostrati compassione o vani tentativi di comprensione dei sentimenti che lo attraversavano, automaticamente diventava più irascibile del solito. In special modo da quando aveva perso Sam.

Il vecchio annuì e andò in cerca di una lista di tomi di cui disponeva nella grossa e polverosa libreria. «Tienitelo a mente, tutto qui. »

 

***

 

«Jackpot. » Farfugliò, dopo aver sollevato l’ennesima palata di terra. Si asciugò la fronte con la manica della camicia e finì di liberare la cassa di legno dal terriccio secco e dalla polvere incrostata; con tutta probabilità, il fantasma di Amanda Lewis non avrebbe più creato problemi, da quella notte. Dean fece il suo dovere: sparse il sale, versò mezza tanica la benzina e dette fuoco al cadavere raggrinzito e annerito dalle intemperie del tempo. Le fiamme danzarono davanti ai suoi occhi, riflettendosi nelle iridi verdi come se bruciassero da dentro lui. Lo ipnotizzarono piacevolmente, nonostante avesse sempre odiato il fuoco sin dal giorno in cui Azazel si era preso sua madre e gli aveva strappato dalle sue fragili dita di bambino ogni aspettativa per una vita normale.  
L’effetto finì quando avvertì muoversi qualcosa dietro di sé, nell’ombra. Prima che, qualunque cosa fosse, potesse colpirlo, Dean si gettò di lato, portando istantaneamente la mano al calcio della pistola. Lo sconosciuto si dimostrò pronto alla sua reazione; fece un passo avanti e restò immobile con un’aria vagamente scocciata. Illuminato dalla sola luce delle lingue di fuoco che avvampavano nella fossa, Dean poté osservarlo per qualche secondo. Saltava subito all’occhio la rigidezza con cui stava ritto nel suo completo formale che ricordava tanto quello di un banchiere. In quanto alla stazza, avrebbe potuto far invidia a quel gigante di Sam. Nel complesso, incuteva un certo timore e, sicuramente, far sentire Dean Winchester piccolo come una formica non era roba che si vede tutti i giorni.

«Tentare di fuggire non ti servirà a niente, stupida scimmia senza peli. Anzi, se mi darai quello che cerco potrei anche ringraziarti, magari. » La voce non tradiva emozione alcuna, il volto meno che mai. L’uomo fece un passo avanti, – no, non un uomo, su questo Dean non aveva dubbi – costringendo il cacciatore ad arretrare. L’espressione con cui gli si era rivolto non era tipica di un umano: fino a quel momento gli unici ad averlo chiamato “scimmia senza peli” erano stati Uriel e Zachariah, entrambi angeli. E entrambi morti. Ricordò mentalmente Dean.

«E sentiamo, cosa sei venuto a chiedermi con tutta questa sfolgorante gentilezza? » Domandò, spostando le dita dall’arma da fuoco verso qualcosa di ben più adatto e scomodo da portare appresso. Era una fortuna, che fosse abbastanza paranoico da riuscire sempre a portare con sé la sua spada angelica. Almeno non era senza speranze di fuga, sebbene la probabilità di poter battere un angelo era quasi pari a zero.

«Ciò che ti è stato affidato da Castiel. » Rispose lapidario l’angelo.

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando. » Ribatté il cacciatore, fermo immobile come una statua. Tra tutti i momenti possibili, quello sarebbe stato il più appropriato per l’intervento di un angelo ben più desiderato. Una mano sarebbe stata ben accetta, insomma.

«Non fare il finto tonto, cacciatore. Dove nascondi quell’abominio? » Il tono minaccioso e le parole cariche di cattiveria e disprezzo lo fecero rabbrividire non poco. Almeno aveva la garanzia che la piccola creatura a casa di Bobby non fosse umana e, se quella notte fosse riuscito a non rimetterci la pelle, sarebbe stato un buon punto di partenza sul quale indagare. Comunque sia, non è un abominio. Si disse mentalmente fra sé e sé con un moto di rabbia che gli ribollì nel petto.

Si concesse di rivalutare tutte le alternative che l’angelo poteva aver vagliato. Se intendeva proteggere quel neonato, ma allo stesso tempo affidarlo al suo unico amico umano, significava solo due cose: non rappresentava alcun pericolo per Dean in prima persona e Castiel non aveva avuto altra scelta. Le dita accarezzarono l’elsa fredda e liscia, pronto a estrarla istantaneamente al primo accenno di movimento.

«Risparmiati la fatica. Per uccidere un angelo non basta avere una spada angelica, va anche saputa usare. E tu non lo sai fare, non come uno di noi. » La veridicità di quanto affermava dette a Dean uno schiaffo ancora più forte della consapevolezza che l’angelo sapesse cosa avesse a portata di mano. Sapeva quale fosse l’impegno che ogni angelo aveva sin dalla propria creazione: plasmare il proprio corpo etereo fino a far di esso una vera e propria macchina per uccidere a comando, come un automa divino. Se non avesse avuto un’esorbitante dose di fortuna dalla sua, avrebbe potuto benissimo dirsi spacciato.

«Brutto stronzo, ora ti faccio vedere io come non so usarla! » Esclamò rabbioso e, con uno slancio, il cacciatore si precipitò verso il nemico, la lama bianca che lanciava bagliori rossi come le fiamme che rifletteva nella notte. L’angelo sparì dalla sua vista per poi ricomparire poco più lontano, un ghigno maligno stampato sul volto. Dean non fece in tempo a rendersene ben conto, una forza sovraumana e invisibile lo atterrò, bloccandogli gli arti al suolo come incollati. Evidentemente le sue intenzioni del suo avversario erano tutte favorevoli a tenerlo in vita per poter perseguire il proprio obbiettivo senza troppe complicazioni. Tentò di dimenarsi, un sasso conficcato dolorosamente nella schiena e la mano destra costretta a abbandonare la presa sull’arma.

«Dov’è? » Fu la domanda accompagnata da una morsa allo stomaco che si chiudeva sulle sue viscere come una tenaglia.

«Fanculo. » Sibilò con aria di sfida. Un calcio nello sterno lo fece rimanere senza alcun respiro per poter dar sfogo alla propria sofferenza; si era dimenticato di quanto forte potesse essere un angelo. Stordito, con le orecchie che fischiavano. Forzandolo a tornare in piedi con il proprio potere, l’assalitore lo colpì in pieno volto, ma una spinta di origine sconosciuta, vincendo sulla forza di gravità, impedì al giovane Winchester di cadere a terra.

«Dimmelo. » Insistette l’enorme angelo.

Stordito, con le orecchie che fischiavano, Dean fece violenza sui propri recettori del dolore in fermento e gli sputò in faccia un misto fra sangue e saliva. La creatura celeste ruggì rabbiosa e lo colpì ancora: prima con una ginocchiata nella bocca dello stomaco, poi con un’invisibile presa serrata sulle costole ferite, provocando una tale agonia nel corpo dell’umano che non ci sarebbe stato di che stupirsi se una o due fossero già state rotte. «Parla, scimmia, o questo non sarà niente. »

Nonostante gli occhi annebbiati dal dolore e ogni muscolo del corpo refrattario a qualsiasi tipo di movimento, Dean le vide, ali piumate. Si stendevano brune come la capigliatura che ricopriva il cranio della creatura, erano proporzionate con il resto del corpo e possenti. Okay, sicuramente quello, fra tutti gli angeli che esistevano, non era proprio il suo tipo – era già andato oltre a molte cose, ma gli energumeni di certo non lo attiravano e, sì, la sua virilità gli piaceva lì dove stava, grazie tante. –, ma non poteva negare che fossero bellissime. Alla fugace ammirazione seguì il desiderio feroce di strapparle, conficcarci dentro la spada angelica e passarle da parte a parte, con tutta la forza che gli era rimasta in corpo. Quel desiderio violento lo distrasse da qualcosa di ben più importante, quando lo capì rimase sgomento. Non avrebbe mai dovuto vedere le ali dell’angelo, gli umani non erano in grado di percepirle con nessuno dei loro sensi. Eppure quella non era la prima volta che vedeva un paio di ali simili, solo che in precedenza non aveva avuto il cervello di poterci prestare attenzione e pensare lucidamente – e tenuto conto della situazione in cui si trovava, questo è dire! -.

I vaghi ricordi che portava con sé contenevano un chiaro guizzo di piume nere come la pece che, seducenti e aggraziate, si muovevano sfiorando il suo corpo, accarezzando la pelle come un sottile velo di seta. Ignorando il dolore bruciante che consumava ogni fibra di sé, affondò le dita negli arti pennuti fino ad arrivare alle robuste fasce muscolari che li sorreggevano. Strinse nel pugno piume e pelle, poi tirò, dando fondo alle ultime energie superstiti. Nella confusione dominata dal dolore e dalla furia, l’angelo ringhiò , mollò la presa e si allontanò repentinamente, tastandosi gli arti feriti con uno sguardo furente, carico di istinto omicida.

«Dannato. » Sibilò a malapena, trattenendosi dall’attaccarlo e ridurlo in polpette in un battito di ciglia. Una sferzata investì il cacciatore facendogli fare un volo degno di medaglia d’oro nel salto in lungo. Stranamente, contro tutte le sue speranze, era ancora in grado di sentire altro patimento, provocato da altri pugni e calci. Mentre veniva sbattuto come una frittata, la coscienza diveniva sempre più vacua,  fino a che la sofferenza non occupò ogni singola cellula nervosa. Perfino elaborare una nuova idea geniale per far incazzare ulteriormente il pennuto era divenuto impossibile. «Troverò quel che cerco, Winchester, che tu sia vivo o morto. » Dean sputò di nuovo, ormai più sangue che saliva, stava diventando ripetitivo, ma almeno non aveva perso la sua insolenza. Un pugno si alzò davanti al suo volto, pronto a colpire. «Potrei ucciderti con molto meno, ma per tua sfortuna, vederti soffrire sarà un godimento. » Promise la creatura con tono febbrile.

Sopraffatto dallo stordimento e arreso alla sorte, Dean chiuse gli occhi e attese. Ma il colpo non arrivò. Attraverso le palpebre abbassate gli fu possibile vedere un bagliore talmente intenso da mettere in luce per qualche secondo ogni singolo capillare. Una luce simile poteva provenire da una cosa soltanto. Quando riaprì gli occhi, mettere a fuoco fu più difficile del previsto; come se stesse diventando cieco, puntini neri continuarono a comparirgli nella visuale, coprendo i particolari di tutto ciò che aveva davanti. La vista era dunque impedita, ma poté distinguere la forma di un nuovo individuo ergersi vittorioso nella sua aura di potere. Un altro angelo era proprio ciò di cui Dean aveva più bisogno. Impiegò un bel po’ di tempo e diversi battiti di ciglia, prima di mettere a fuoco l’uomo con la spada angelica gocciolante di sangue abbandonata lungo un fianco. L’ultimo dei Winchester che poteva ancora vantarsi di camminare sulla terra non ricordava di averlo mai visto, quindi non era sicuro se ciò fosse un buon segno o meno, ma almeno gli aveva salvato il culo, questo doveva pur contare qualcosa. Tutto quello che ora Dean desiderava era chiedere il suo nome così da ringraziarlo, mettere il culo sul sedile della sua bambina e tornarsene a casa come se non fosse successo niente.

«Ew, sei proprio orribile! Mi sto chiedendo un sacco di cose, in questo momento. » Commentò l’angelo dai capelli biondi abbinati a un paio di ali del medesimo colore con riflessi d’oro. Okay, lo aveva appena salvato da uno di quei gran cazzoni con le ali, lo ammetteva con rammarico, ma questo tizio gli stava già sulle palle. Prima che potesse formulare un insulto adeguato, l’angelo posò l’indice e il medio uniti sulla sua fronte, e Dean si sentì immediatamente come se si fosse svegliato da un lungo sonno tormentato, colmo di orrori e morte. «Così va decisamente meglio. » Rilevò soddisfatto il biondo. Sfoggiando un ghigno divertito, si passò una mano fra i capelli, porgendogli l’altra.

Ricoperto di terra e fango secco, Dean ignorò il gesto e si rimise in piedi da solo, con diffidenza. «Chi sei? » Domandò, la voce ancora arrochita.

L’estraneo incrociò le braccia al petto e sollevò un sopracciglio. «Wow, ero proprio nelle feci fino al collo, grazie Balthazar! Di niente, Dean Winchester! » Lo imitò grottescamente, rispondendosi da solo. «Ma figurati. » Terminò, abbassando la mano senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui.

Il cacciatore si sentì terribilmente preso per il culo. «Prima le cose importanti, poi i convenevoli, » ribatté acido. «Sei un altro di quei cazzoni dal culo piumato? »

«Oh no, non ho le piume anche lì, sempre che tu non voglia controllare di persona. Ora che ci penso, non ho mai visto angeli con una simile anomalia, » L’angelo, il cui nome doveva rispondere a Balthazar, gli lanciò uno sguardo malizioso. «Ma questo già lo dovresti sapere. »

Dean sibilò a denti stretti. «Sai cosa intendo. Come fai a sapere chi sono? »

Balthazar rise come solo si potrebbe ridere di qualcuno veramente tardo. «Tutti sanno chi sei. Chi non sa chi sono i temibili fratelli Winchester, di questi tempi? » Non era stato pronunciato il nome di Sam, eppure, improvvisamente, il respiro di Dean si spezzò. Sapeva di non poter combattere il dolore, la perdita era troppo incontenibile anche per lui che aveva già provato quell’esperienza sin troppe volte. «Sam è morto. » Borbottò fra sé e sé, come se avrebbe potuto mai dimenticarselo.

«Certo. Tendo a parlare al presente. » L’angelo perse il sorriso, fece sparire la spada insanguinata con un lampo di bianco e argento e si schiarì la voce. «Cassie mi ha mandato a tenerti d’occhio mentre lui è impegnato in... “questioni da angeli”. » Spiegò al proprio meglio.

 _Buffo, il nome che gli ha dato; è perfino più irrispettoso del mio._ Pensò il giovane. «Non ho mai sentito parlare di te. » Rifletté ad alta voce con diffidenza.

Balthazar si finse offeso e aggrottò le ciglia. «Così mi ferisci! Evidentemente il mio caro fratellino non ha avuto alcun pensiero per il povero Balthy che è scappato dall’apocalissi prima di fare una brutta fine. » Un codardo. Questo adesso vedeva Dean davanti a sé. «E non mi guardare in quel modo! Solo un pazzo avrebbe dato tutto per sostenere la causa di un umano. » Ribatté il biondo allo sguardo accusatorio del cacciatore.

«Cass non è pazzo. » Appena lo disse, si interruppe e rifletté su ciò che Balthazar volesse far intendere. Un angelo poteva impazzire? La sua mente era in grado di venire corrotta, questo era risaputo, ma poteva anche conservare in sé il seme della follia?

«No, certo che no. È qualcos’altro a smuovere la sua barca. » Rispose senza un accenno di sorriso.

Quell’improvviso cambio di umore stupì Dean ancora più della sua presenza.  «Dov’è ora? Che cosa sta succedendo? »

«Cosa vuoi che ne sappia? Io son qui a pararti le chiappe, non con lui. » Con una grande falcata, colmò la distanza che si erano stabiliti. «E comunque non te lo direi, non qui, non in questo momento. È ora di andare a casa, Dean. »

Dean si scaldò come un bollitore sotto pressione. «Non dirmi cosa devo fare! » Sbottò al nulla. L’angelo era sparito, volando attraverso qualche dimensione che il suo occhio umano non era in grado di percepire. Calciò un sasso con rabbia, facendolo ruzzolare nella fossa ormai dimenticata. 


	3. Capitolo 3

Era cosa comune che non potendo avere un paradiso proprio, gli angeli si prendessero la libertà di insinuarsi negli immaginari altrui. Nessun dubbio sul motivo per il quale Raphael si trovasse nella perfetta copia della Reggia di Versailles. Neppure un dettaglio era stato tralasciato: la mobilia della migliore e più raffinata manifattura francese, le rifiniture in foglia d’oro che incorniciavano i maestosi affreschi raffiguranti creature e personalità bibliche in tutta la loro gloria, gli arazzi di seta e lana intessuti finemente e i quadri dai colori lucenti che tappezzavano le pareti delle innumerevoli stanze. Uno sfarzo talmente frivolo che, se fosse stato possibile, gli avrebbe fatto venire la nausea.

Dall’alto del soffitto, gli angioletti raffigurati come bambini paffuti dalle candide ali bianche parevano volare alcuni in traiettorie circolari e altri in maniera casuale nel cielo sereno libero dalle nubi, dipinto indissolubilmente nell’intonaco. Nel loro volteggiare spensierati, Castiel sentiva su di sé il loro sguardo irrisorio penetrarlo nel profondo della sua essenza e trarne spunto per ridere di lui. Si volse verso uno specchio per poter concentrare il pensiero altrove, sulla sua stessa figura familiare, ma, non appena alzò gli occhi, incontrò ancora una volta le figure di due piccoli angeli dorati che si incontravano al centro della cornice e guardavano chiunque osasse avvicinarsi a specchiarsi. Rassegnato, si allontanò il più possibile da quelli che, ai suoi occhi, erano paragonabili al demonio.

Era un luogo imponente, tanto da essere stato il centro del potere francese al tempo della monarchia assoluta; inappropriato per chi, come lui, preferisse vivere la propria vita con umiltà. Dovendo scegliere una dimora per sé, l’angelo avrebbe certamente optato per qualcosa di piccolo e dall’arredamento spartano, con uno scopo quasi unicamente funzionale.

Mantenendo la testa alta come in qualsiasi altra occasione, Castiel superò la grande galleria famosa per i suoi numerosi  specchi alti dal pavimento fino al soffitto, dove ciascuno di loro terminava con un arco a volta riccamente decorato con motivi in rilievo in bianco e oro. Sotto i suoi piedi, il tappeto era estremamente morbido, ai suoi occhi, i lampadari provvisti di 3000 candele e tempestati di cristalli lucenti riflettevano la luce che passava dalle finestre delimitate dagli ampi tendaggi di stoffa pregiata. Se avesse voluto avvicinarvisi, non avrebbe incontrato alcuna traccia di polvere o imperfezione, tutt’altro, avrebbe potuto ammirarvi il riflesso delle sue iridi così intensamente blu da ricordare l’oceano aperto. Sentì lo stomaco del suo tramite contrarsi minacciosamente come se il corpo lo obbligasse al disagio davanti alla potenza che quel posto suggeriva a proposito di chi ne era il proprietario. Ricacciò indietro quella sensazione aliena e indesiderata badando a non palesare nemmeno un battito di ciglia.

Quando arrivò al cospetto dell’arcangelo, ogni disagio aveva avuto il tempo di far capolino nella sua mente e sparire poco dopo, sostituito dalla rabbia. Raphael non si prese il disturbo di accoglierlo, ma rimase seduto su un’ampia poltrona in legno dorato la cui stoffa, pregiata e lucida, andava a formare bordi ricamati e pendagli di fili finemente intrecciati fra loro. «Castiel, » lo nominò, altezzoso. «Mi stavo giusto chiedendo quando ti saresti deciso di rispondere al mio richiamo. »

«Sono giunto il prima possibile. » Rispose lui, trovando la volontà di non ribattere a tono.

«Non è così, e lo sappiamo entrambi. » La spavalderia di Raphael era capace di irritarlo a dismisura. Lo stava provocando; aveva costruito intorno a sé un teatro che serviva solo a provocare l’allargamento della breccia che si era andata formando nella sua grazia da ormai troppo tempo.

«Non ho niente da riferirti, Raphael. »

«Questo lo decido io. » Ribatté acido l’arcangelo. «Sono superiore a te in tutto e per tutto, vedi di non dimenticartelo. »

«Vieni al punto. » Tagliò corto Cass.

Raphael serrò la mascella. La pelle olivastra delle nocche si schiarì visibilmente, talmente tanto stavano stringendo i braccioli foderati della poltrona. «La tua insolenza mi sta venendo a noia. Meriteresti di essere fatto a pezzi con una spada intinta di olio sacro in fiamme, ma, a quanto pare, nonostante la tua sia un’inutile e irritante esistenza, hai fatto qualcosa di utile. »

Davanti all’ennesima provocazione, Castiel rimase impassibile come se questa fosse stata un complimento. Assaporò il modo in cui la sua apparente apatia alimentava la fornace della crescente rabbia dell’arcangelo come benzina. Non aveva intenzione di proferir parola, a quello ci avrebbe pensato lui, così che se si fosse ulteriormente irritato sarebbe stato solo a causa della sua ego smisurata.

«Non so come possa essere successo, ma non è questo ciò che mi importa; per quel che mi riguarda, puoi copulare con tutti gli umani che vuoi. » Attese un momento significativo, ma tutto quello che riuscì ad ottenere fu il silenzio. «Allora? » Lo esortò impaziente.

«Come ho già detto, non ho niente da comunicare. » Rispose lapidario Cass, la fronte vagamente aggrottata e le spalle rigide e dritte per non dare alcun segno di cedimento.

Raphael si alzò in piedi torreggiando sulla figura più minuta di Castiel. Il tempo per il contegno e la pazienza erano finiti; aveva concesso anche troppo del suo tempo a quella che considerava una causa persa. Una nullità come quello stupido angelo ribelle non meritava altro di essere eliminata per sempre, e l’attuale responsabile del paradiso lo avrebbe fatto all’istante, se solo questi non nascondesse qualcosa che poteva rappresentare un’enorme fonte di pericolo e danni alla sua persona. «Adesso basta. Mi hai preso per uno stupido, forse? So riconoscere la nascita di una grazia quando la sento e, questa per di più, è unita a un’anima umana. »

Castiel non si scompose, ma mantenne la posizione, senza battere ciglio. «Credi di possedere un sacco di informazioni quando in realtà non sai niente. Fatti da parte, Raphael, ciò che faccio non ti riguarda in alcun modo. » Lo ammonì con una durezza nella voce che ricordò fin troppo bene la rigidezza che mostrava nei giorni in cui non era niente più di una marionetta di qualche altro superiore, che muoveva i suoi fili facendogli credere che fosse il volere inconfutabile di Dio.

«Voglio quel potere. Lo esigo al più presto e non permetterò che sia in mano a una feccia che osa giacere con gli umani. » Sibilò lentamente Raphael, sottolineando parola per parola il disprezzo che provava per l’altro angelo. Era così vicino al volto di Castiel che se si fosse avvicinato ulteriormente avrebbe potuto toccargli il naso. La sua non era semplice disapprovazione per la condotta di un suo inferiore perché, in effetti, non era mai stato in grado di interessarsi a qualcuno. Non gli importava niente di quell’abominio che osava infangare il nome degli angeli per il solo motivo che lui non lo considerava tale; non poteva essere più importante della polvere che calpestava.

«Come puoi vedere con i tuoi occhi, io non ne sono provvisto, quindi la nostra conversazione finisce qui. Torna ad arredare la tua bella reggia incantata, Raphael. » Castiel non fece in tempo a completare la frase che si ritrovò a sbattere contro una parete, con Raphael che gravava su di lui bloccandogli i polsi sopra la testa.

Si divincolò nel tentativo di sfuggire alla presa ferrea con insuccesso, quindi dette una ginocchiata nell’inguine dell’altro, che lo lasciò andare con rabbia cocente. Libero da qualsiasi costrizione, Cass colse l’occasione per prendere le distanze e pianificare mentalmente le mosse successive. Raphael si muoveva di impeto, le sue non erano mosse attentamente studiate come quelle dell’altro angelo, ma, nonostante questo, aveva l’immenso potere di arcangelo dalla sua parte. Nell’apprendere ciò, gli occhi blu dell’angelo ribelle si adombrarono. La spada angelica fu presto nel suo pugno, pronta per trafiggere un angelo in men che non si dica.

Alla vista di quel bagliore argentato, Raphael sogghignò sprezzante. «Stupido. Credi veramente di poterti battere con me e uscirne vivo? » Nel schernirlo, si curò di sfoderare la propria arma. Era più lunga di quella di un comune angelo, e la luce che passava dalle ampie vetrate dell’edificio rifletteva su tutta la sua lunghezza rivelando una superficie perfetta su tutte le facciate.

Castiel lo fissò con odio montante, flesse le gambe e scattò verso l’avversario come una molla, la spada, alzata minacciosamente sopra la spalla, che gravava minacciosa come un artiglio. Parò una stoccata in arrivo con un gesto fluido da danzatore, poi tentò un affondo mirato a sfondare la difesa di Raphael, ma questi lo intercettò con la propria lama, estratta al volo. La maggiore forza esercitata dalle braccia dell’arcangelo lo sbilanciarono quasi tanto da farlo cadere a terra. Rapido, Castiel sgusciò via con la fluidità di un serpente e azzardò un colpo di dritto tondo che riuscì appena a causare un taglio superficiale sotto le vesti eleganti. Raphael parò abilmente senza badare alla ferita nemmeno per un secondo. Si abbassò e, con un calcio ben sferrato, riuscì ad atterrare Castiel, che cadde malamente sulla schiena e rotolò da parte per schivare l’affondo decisivo.

Sgomento, l’angelo si rese conto di non essere più in grado di rialzarsi, le ossa di una gamba erano state frantumate e il suo involucro di carne non era più in grado di sostenere il peso del corpo. Brandì disperatamente la spada davanti a sé, cercando di trovare stabilità almeno sulla gamba rimasta intatta. Si girò ancora, questa volta finendo con la faccia rivolta al suolo; allora, facendo forza sulle braccia, si trascinò sul pavimento tirato a lucido per raggiungere un tavolinetto secco e alto con sopra un vaso pieno di fiori nel pieno della loro maturazione. Se le circostanze fossero state differenti, gli sarebbe dispiaciuto afferrare una gamba dorata del tavolo e scaraventarlo con forza contro l’avversario, mandando quella fine composizione a rovinarsi tra i frammenti di ceramica francese sul pavimento.  
Impossibilitato di vedere la reazione suscitata alle sue spalle, intuì la portata dell’ira di Raphael soltanto dall’arrivo di due tirapiedi in giacca e cravatta rigorosamente nere che si stavano dirigendo verso di lui a passo veloce. Ormai in preda all’avvilimento, tentò di usare i propri poteri per guarirsi, ma le ferite provocate dai ripetuti calci al ventre e pugni sul volto che gli furono riservati in quel momento dall’arcangelo non potevano essere sanate tanto facilmente. Lo indebolirono come se fossero state inflitte da una spada angelica. Se i due nuovi arrivati si fossero uniti al loro capo, l’ombra delle sue ali nere avrebbe presto macchiato il pavimento del salone come una coltre di nubi estiva.

«No. Lui è mio. » Tuonò Raphael rivolto ai suoi sottoposti come se avesse avvertito i timori di Castiel e se ne volesse far beffe fino in fondo.

Cass comprese di essere stato sconfitto ancora prima di sentire le proprie ossa incrinarsi e l’aumento di un dolore lancinante che afflisse tutto ciò che componeva l’organismo del suo tramite, lasciandolo inerme come un vecchio bambolotto di pezza. Fuggire sarebbe stato un atto da codardo, capace di andare a minare sull’orgoglio smisurato del quale era provvisto. Nonostante ciò, Castiel preferì la prospettiva di poter vivere con il risentimento, piuttosto che morire per mano di un tiranno di tale sorta quale era Raphael. Con un ultimo sforzo sovraumano – e anche sovrangelico – l’angelo con il lungo trench coat macchiato di sangue scomparve.

***

Il suo nascondiglio fra due mobili di una stanza alquanto grottesca era umido. Insieme al fiato corto per la corsa, quel caldo opprimente che poteva sentire attanagliargli la cassa toracica lo faceva sudare da capo a piedi. Sam tentò arrangiare una migliore aerazione sventolandosi una mano davanti al volto. Si sentiva soffocare: la maglietta sporca e lacera aderiva al suo corpo come una seconda pelle e i folti capelli castani si erano incollati fra loro sulla fronte e sulla nuca fino a sembrare una massa unica. La struttura in cui si trovava era labirintica, se c’era una qualche via di uscita lui non era ancora stato in grado di scovarla.

Sebbene inutilizzabili, nella quasi totalità delle stanze le finestre non mancavano. Quando Sam vi si avvicinò per la prima volta, poté notare che, nascoste nel completo buio che si intravedeva oltre loro, vi erano delle spesse e pesanti sbarre in ghisa attraverso le quali poteva passare al massimo un braccio. Accostare il volto al vetro fino a farlo appannare non era servito a niente, tutto ciò che quelle finestre offrivano era un panorama oscuro, di un infinito nero monocromatico. _È come essere nel bel mezzo di buco nero, il mondo inizia e finisce con questa gabbia. Se riuscissi a passare dall’altra parte probabilmente mi ritroverei nel nulla, non sarei più in grado di distinguere il sopra dal sotto o la destra dalla sinistra, andrei a finire dove nemmeno un filo di luce può arrivare._ Si ritrovò a riflettere con sgomento crescente il più giovane dei Winchester.

Tutte le porte che apriva lo conducevano in una nuova stanza mai vista, dove non mancavano mai di esserci le sue componenti inquietanti come ganci insanguinati appesi al soffitto sui cui uncini erano ancora visibilmente presenti brandelli di carne in putrefazione. L’unica costante erano i richiami continui del diavolo, sempre troppo vicini ai suoi timpani. _«Vieni fuori Saam. Ho solo intenzione di giocare un po’ con te, non vedo tutto questo dramma. Suvvia Sammy, vieni dallo zio Lucy. Non avrai intenzione di farti cercare per sempre. »_

Accadeva qualcosa di peggiore ogni volta che lo trovava. Quando era fortunato, veniva trascinato di forza a uno di quei ganci e costretto a macchiarsi di quel sangue ancora impossibilmente caldo, poi la sua testa veniva spinta fino a che le labbra, serrate come se cucite insieme, non toccassero le carni disgustose e piene di vermi che sarebbero potute appartenere a chiunque. L’odore di morte riusciva sempre a penetrare nelle sue narici causandogli degli incontrollati conati di vomito e subito dopo Sam si trovava a terra, con il volto rivolto al suolo. Nel caso in cui la sfortuna più nera girasse dalla sua parte, invece, erano le sue, le parti del corpo a essere dilaniate da quegli strumenti acuminati o da qualsiasi altra metodologia di tortura barbara e medievale che passasse per la mente perversa del diavolo.

Il tutto si ripeteva come una giostra infinita. Sam trovava il modo per scappare e Lucifer lo rincorreva, desideroso di provare su di lui nuovi metodi per infliggergli un’agonia fisica e mentale. Ogniqualvolta che trovava un luogo appetibile dove nascondersi e riprendere fiato, l’angelo era in agguato, a un passo dal prenderlo di nuovo. Sam non aveva idea di quale fosse stata la sorte di Michael, ma, in ogni caso, era piuttosto sicuro che nessun aiuto gli sarebbe arrivato da parte dell’arcangelo con le sembianze del suo fratellastro. _Probabilmente è morto._ Pensò il cacciatore.

Aveva bisogno di fermarsi e calmare i nervi tesi come le corde di un violino, altrimenti dell’anima di Sam Winchester non sarebbe rimasto più niente, nemmeno l’involucro di carne che pareva tanto aggradare il demonio in persona. Di tutti i trattamenti che aveva subito – e erano indicibilmente troppi -, forse lo stupro era stata la parte più sopportabile. Avrebbe preferito essere sottomesso ai voleri e ai desideri sessuali dell’altro, piuttosto che ritrovarsi a bere il proprio sangue da una conca o essere aperto in due davanti a una miriade di specchi che lo riprendevano in tutte le possibili angolazioni. Contro qualsiasi aspetto del proprio carattere, se ci fosse stato un modo con il quale avrebbe potuto suicidarsi, lo avrebbe fatto senza pensarci due volte.

Essere incatenato con le braccia spalancate sopra la testa e le gambe divaricate era effettivamente la parte nella quale si trovava a soffrire meno. Lucifer non si curava di quanto scomodo potesse essere, l’unico di cui si prendeva cura era se stesso e il suo bisogno. Non ci impiegava molto a strappargli gli indumenti di dosso e a toccarlo con malizia. Quel contatto scatenava in Sam un subbuglio di terrore e disgusto, ma non poteva negare a se stesso che in ciò ci fosse anche un pizzico di eccitazione che ogni volta cercava di respingere come un soffio di vento pestilenziale. _«Ti sentirò urlare, Sammy. »_ Gli prometteva Lucifer il più delle volte prima di stringerlo con violenza e prepararsi a penetrarlo. Sam non si azzardava nemmeno a trattenere un grido di dolore e disperazione per quel gesto prepotente che sentiva privarlo della sua dignità. Non voleva in alcun modo che Lucifer prendesse il suo corpo come se fosse stato in vendita. Sebbene fosse consapevole di essere completamente etero, non era contro il sesso omosessuale. Se due uomini avevano intenzione di consumare le proprie pulsioni potevano farlo benissimo; l’importante era che non lo facessero davanti a lui. Ma quel che stava passando non aveva niente a che vedere con il piacere. _«Sì, urla, scimmietta. Urla come non hai mai fatto in tutta la tua vita. »_

Nel ricordo dell’aggressività con la quale Lucifer si era approfittato più e più volte di lui, Sam chiuse gli occhi e inspirò una boccata di ossigeno purificatrice. Desiderava con tutto se stesso che quell’incubo finisse, che la fuga trovasse una fine lieta sotto ogni punto di vista. Se la faccenda si fosse risolta per il meglio il diavolo non solo avrebbe smesso di cercarlo, sarebbe _sparito_ senza lasciare traccia. Solo allora Sam si sarebbe potuto godere un po’ di più che meritata pace.

Quando i richiami cessarono improvvisamente, il giovane cacciatore credette di essere diventato improvvisamente sordo o di star sognando. A quel religioso silenzio inaspettato seguì l’arrivo di una sequela di voci mai sentite provenienti da un qualsiasi punto intorno a lui. Non riuscì a assegnare una persona di sua conoscenza a nessuna di loro, erano tutte sconosciute al suo orecchio. Nell’aprire gli occhi, confuso, rimase abbagliato dalla forte luce che risplendeva nel nuovo luogo nel quale si trovava. Sbatté più volte le palpebre nel tentativo di mettere a fuoco e, quando ci riuscì, rimase a bocca spalancata. Davanti a lui non vi era più il suo nascondiglio rappresentato dal pesante mobile il cui legno era stato rovinato dalle infiltrazioni di acqua. Al suo posto ora c’era un enorme negozio di dolci e leccornie che non ricordava di aver mai assaggiato. I clienti, troppo indaffarati con le loro spese, non sembrarono minimamente far caso a lui, un uomo comparso dal nulla e sporco come solo potrebbe essere qualcuno che fino a un attimo prima stava fuggendo dal diavolo in persona.

Sam si guardò intorno con cipiglio scettico. In quella folla di persone ci doveva pur essere un volto amico che si fosse preso la briga di tirarlo fuori da quella dannata gabbia piena di terrori. Appoggiandosi a uno scaffale pieno zeppo di lecca-lecca di tutti i gusti possibili, il cacciatore si issò in piedi e si voltò. Tra le luci del locale e le varie persone con le braccia colme di dolcetti vi era un arcangelo che conosceva fin troppo bene, intento ad assaporare con un sorriso divertito un bastoncino di zucchero dall’aria ipercalorica.

«Ga-Gabriel? » Domandò Sam talmente allibito che la voce faticava a uscirgli dalla gola.

«Ehilà, come butta, Sammy? »


End file.
